Falling Deeply
by ILuvHim
Summary: I suck at summaries so how about you read and find out! But the pairing are Tohru X Kyo, Shigure X Akito, Hatori X Kana, Hatsuharu x Isuzu Rin. That's all the pairing. But there's more of Kyo X Tohru through out it.


This is my very first Fruits Basket fanfiction so make sure you let me know how I do!

* * *

Tohru's POV

I woke up at 5:30 a.m. again even though I didn't want to since it was earlier than I usually woke up. I sat up in my bad that Shigure-san bought for me just about a couple of months after I moved in with him, Yuki-kun, and Kyo-kun. I stretched my arms up in the air like a bird spreading its wings ready to fly, and let out a yawn. As I opened my eyes, I pushed myself onto my feet and walked over to my closet. Looking at my choices, I decided to wear a white skirt that gracefully reached below my knees, and my favorite red shirt that sparkled like the sun. I made my bed quickly and walked out of my room closing the door slowly so that it wouldn't make ant noise. I walked down the stairs gracefully and into the kitchen. The refrigerator door was open and I saw Kyo-kun taking out the milk carton and taking a drink from it.

"Good morning Kyo-kun." I said as I walked over to turn on the light switch almost forgetting the sun hadn't risen yet. Kyou-kun jumped in surprised. Just as I greeted him he spilled some milk on the floor. I flipped on the switch just in time to see it spill.

"Damit Tohru! Don't you ever do that again!" He yelled as he immediately shielded his eyes from the blinding light.

"I'm sorry. Sorry Kyo-kun." I said apologetically to him. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Don't forget about blinding me, but whatever. Just give me a warning next time." Kyo-kun said putting back the milk carton and walking over to me. For some strange reason I felt strange as if the whole class was staring at me for no apparent reason. I quickly grabbed the paper towel from the counter and brushed past him to clean up the milk. I bent down on my knees and put my hair up into a ponytail. Kyo-kun took the towel out of my hands and got onto his knees. Our eyes met and I turned my head away as soon as I felt my face getting hot. He cleaned up the mess and stood up.

"Come on." He said impatiently as he held out his hand. I gladly accepted it and he pulled me to my feet.

"Thank you." I said staring at my feet.

"Whatever." He said, sighing in the process. He threw away the wet towel and walked out of the back door.

I stood there thinking about how I felt when our eyes first met. Why did I blush? I mean I've never blushed in front of a guy before. My stomach started growling and I thought I should make breakfast before everyone wakes up. I started to make riceballs, miso soup, leeks, and a new dish called Korokke. It would be nice to try something new.By the time I was finished the sun was starting to peek over the top of the trees. I set out the plates and drinks onto the table with the chopsticks. I went to go wake up Yuki-kun and Shigure-San so that we can all eat before the food gets cold. Just as I walked out of the kitchen I bumped into Yuki-kun. I was thankful that he didn't transform

"Oops. I am very sorry Yuki-kun. I should've been paying more attention." I said looking directly at Yuki-kun and he rubbed his eyes trying to get them awake.

"There's no need to apologize Miss Honda." He said as he flashed me a smile. I gave him one of my stunning smiles in return.

"Breakfast is ready and already set out. I'll just be a moment. I'm going to go get Shigure-San and Kyo-kun." With that said, I moved past Yuki-kun and left to Shigure-san's room. I knocked on the door a few times and stood back.

"Shigure-san, breakfast is ready." I said hoping that he wouldn't have been too mad if I woke him up or disturbed his writing. As I turned around and started to go look for Kyo-kun, the door behind me opened and out stepped Shigure-san. He stood next to me stretching his arms.

"So that's what smells so good." Shigure-san said smiling down upon me.

'_It's a good thing everyone is in a good mood this morning.' _I thought as we both headed to the dining room.

"How did you sleep Shigure –san?" I asked him.

"Great. How about you Tohru? How did you sleep?" He asked me as we stepped into the dinning room.

"Oh, I slept peacefully. Thanks for asking." I answered ss Shigure-san sat down opposite of Yuki-Kun and I stood in the doorway.

"I'll be right back. You can start eating if you'd like." I said and I turned around headed up the stairs to Kyo-kun's room. As I reached the middle of the staircase I could hear Yuki-kun telling Shigure-san not to eat until I came back. A smile crept onto my lips as I heard Shigure-san whining like a little boy.

Kyo- kun's POV

As I lie on the roof of the house that I currently lived in, I started to think about why I am curse with the spirit of the cat.

'_Why can't I just be a normal person? Why do I have to live with this curse that separates me from everyone else in this world? It's because of this damn curse that I'm not able to be loved by anyone. I mean it's not like I I'm starting to actually like people. I just don't belong where there are people around me. In a few years if I don't beat the damn rat, Akito will lock me up in that room for the rest of my life like my grandfather. It's not bad enough that I have only one form that I change into. I have another one that but it's not so good. Most people would run away. Whenever someone takes off my bracelet I change into that form. ' _

I remember that night when my so called master wanted to talk to me outside alone. He had just simply tricked me so that he could show Tohru my 'true' form. Well unfortunatley for me he got what he wanted. As soon as I changed, I ran into the forest away from everyone. I couldn't believe that my master, who wants to be my father, could do such a thing to me. Tohru actually saw my true form. How could I have been some dimwitted? But there's only one way for someone to see me in that form; take off the bracelet that I where 24/7.

I shook the memory from me mind sat up looking at the roof tiles beneath me.

"Kyo-Kun? Are you up there?" I heard Tohru's sweet, caring voice calling up to me. I looked over to the ladder and watched as she climbed up onto the roof. I didn't reply since I was in a sucky mood now.

"Kyo? Are you.. Oh there you are." She said and gave me one of her famous smiles as she took a seat next to me and looked out over the trees. She automatically knew something was wrong when we locked eyes once more.

"Is something the matter Kyo-kun?"

"No I'm fine." I said looking in the opposite direction. I let out a big sigh as I pt my elbow's on my knees.

"You look troubled about something though? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I don't. You don't have to worry about me. It's not like anyone else does." I said a low voice, but to where Tohru could hear me.

"I worry because I care Kyo-kun." Tohru said as she had a thought hit her mind.

"Hey, I almost forgot but breakfast is ready, Shigure-san and Yuki-kun are waiting for us in the dining room." Tohru said.

"Alright let's go then. Don't wanna get that damn rat angry." I said as I stood up and started to walk toward the ladder. As soon as I did Tohru got up right in front of me and I bumped into her.

POOF!

"OH MY GOODNESS! I am so sorry Kyo-kun! I never meant to bump into you. I am so stupid." Tohru said as she rambling on about how sorry she was. It was getting kind of annoying. She was now on her knees and I put my paw on her knee.

"Could you stop apologizing already? I know you didn't do it on purpose." I yelled at her. She suddenly got quiet and started to look at me with a confused look on her face,. I sighed as she started to speak.

"So you're not angry with me?" She questioned me.

"I will be if you stop apolo-"

POOF!

"EEEKKK!" Tohru screamed as I changed back into me human form. I quickly got dressed and looked down at her.

"You ready?" I said as I held out my hand for her to grab so that we can go and eat.

"I'm starving." I said as Tohru took my hand in hers and stood up. She went down the ladder and waited for me at the bottom. Once I was on the ground went into the dining room and I had to seat by that damn rat while Tohru sat next to Shigure.

"Finally you join us you stupid cat." Yuki said as everyone started to dig in.

"You got a problem with me you damn rat?" I asked balling up my fists. I hated this guy, he made my so freaking mad.  
"Yeah, so why don't you just leave already!" Yuki said as she stood up right in front of me. I stood up and swung a push his way, but unfortunately he blocked it and kicked me out through the door.

* * *

Hello! Please R&R! 


End file.
